


the view from up here

by ruthvsreality



Category: Bandom, New Politics
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthvsreality/pseuds/ruthvsreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wouldn't have taken his shirt off if he had known it would have gotten him so much attention. Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the view from up here

Louis is beginning to hate Toronto.

He's rooming with David, in a tiny, pretty hotel room on the edge of Niagara Falls. There's a dull roar in the background. It's bright and sunny outside. Everyone's head is tilted towards the windows. And yet, David keeps on staring at him.

Louis regrets taking off his shirt. But it was hot, and he was tired, and he wanted to flop on the bed and watch shitty television and maybe jerk off and go to bed. And today had been _difficult_ , difficult with Soren and David flirting and cuddling and gossiping together, like teenagers, hands teasing all over each other and it was annoying, it was obnoxious, it was -

Absolutely gorgeous, and Louis wanted more. But he couldn't have it. So it didn't matter, and Louis just wanted to get all of the pent up sexual frustration out of his system and then go to bed. But he can't, because the minute he took off his shirt all of David's attention was focused on him.

He's lying on the bed, lazy, legs spread, that dumb dorky grin on his face. Louis doesn't put his shirt back on, because that would be awkward and weird and David would pout, like maybe he's enjoying - it doesn't matter. David isn't his. David is for Soren, completely and utterly and totally.

So why is he blushing?

Louis turns around and David's eyes are wide and dark and he slowly glances over him, up and down, and Louis feels affection bloom in his chest, like he's being approved of, and David opens his mouth to say something -

There's a knock on the door. Louis jumps, and moves to answer it.

Soren walks in, grinning and pecking David on the cheek. He turns towards Louis -

There's a flash of dark eyes, something that looks like lust -

"Whatcha doing?" Soren asks.

David smirks and takes Soren's hand, eyes glued to the blush in Louis's cheeks. 

"Nothing, just admiring the view."

**Author's Note:**

> There should be new politics fic. It should be a thing.


End file.
